


Lost and Found

by Horusath



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horusath/pseuds/Horusath
Summary: A story based on this pic:http://pictures.hentai-foundry.com/o/Oo_Sebastian_oO/232050/Oo_Sebastian_oO-232050-Titfuck_in_Guadosalam.jpgWhile wandering Guadosalam, Tidus is cornered by Lulu, who proceeds to take off her dress and titfuck him.All credit for the pic goes to Sebastian_oO





	Lost and Found

Tidus felt his foot snag against a root protruding from the ground. Too late, he extended his arms to cushion his fall, crashing down flat on his face. He spat out a mouthful of dirt, dusting himself off as he got back on his feet. From the corner of his eyes, he caught two small Guado children laughing at him. Tidus glared at them, and they quickly ran off. 

Being from a different world himself, Tidus was the last person to disparage another society. He’d been made a fool of more than once by Wakka for not knowing general knowledge about Spira, and that cold witch Lulu was likewise quick to stare him down with those cold, dark eyes of hers whenever he said something stupid. 

_The two of them might be a better match than they think_, Tidus thought wryly.

However, when the party arrived in Guadosalam, Tidus quickly concluded that he hated the place. The city more resembled an underground swamp than anything; tree roots and other plants were intertwined with the ground and the buildings, jutting out when you least expect them to trip unsuspecting people. A heavy earthen smell permeated the air, but it was dank and unpleasant, the smell of rotten soil left out for too long. 

On top of that, though Tidus was slightly ashamed to admit it, the Guado themselves made him feel uncomfortable. Their hunched posture, those oversized hands with extended claws, the faces with the veins clearly visible…they looked like they were in a constant state of terminal chronic illness. But Tidus wasn’t quite as ignorant as to believe that they were weak in any way. Seymour Guado had displayed how unfounded that notion was during the tournament at Luca.

_Seymour_...Tidus angrily kicked a small stone on his path. It flew against a building and disappeared from sight. Yuna was with him now, secluded in his personal chambers, doing who knows what. Why did he feel so bad? Seymour was for all intents and purposes a great ally to have. He was an ordained master of Yevon (the youngest ever, as Wakka made sure to remind him), charming, kind…and dauntingly powerful. That creature he summoned in the arena still gave Tidus shivers thinking about it. Was he just jealous? Tidus had struggled with even a single mob, yet the Guado maester had dispatched dozens with but a gesture.

But there was something about Seymour that was just off. Maybe it was the way his smiles never reached his eyes, or the way he sometimes looked at Tidus as if he were less than an insect scurrying across the floor, but Tidus didn’t trust him. Certainly not enough to leave him alone with Yuna. But she had insisted on this meeting, and the other guardians had, to Tidus’ amazement, agreed with it. Even cold, calculating Lulu seemed content to let her precious protégé converse with the Guado in private. It was a stark reminder to Tidus of how much faith meant in this world. The measters seemed to hold as much status as kings.

Tidus turned a corner into an alley, absentmindedly nodding at a female Guado that passed him by. What were Yuna and Seymour talking about in there? What was so important that none of the party could be present? Yuna had only one thing on her mind, Tidus knew: to beat Sin. She would likely be trying to get Seymour’s help. Certainly, he would be a powerful ally, though Tidus had a hard time imagining what it would be like traveling with the tall, cocky half-Guado maester. But why did Yuna insist on speaking with him alone? 

“Hey there.”

A low, feminine voice pulled Tidus from his daydreaming. He looked up. Lulu appeared from behind a root-entangled pillar. 

“Hey Lulu,” Tidus said, walking up to her. “Something wrong?”

“No,” she replied. “Just out for a walk.”

Tidus stopped a few feet in front of her and nodded understandingly. “Trying to clear your mind, huh? Yeah, I tried that too.”

“Any luck?”

Tidus looked at the ground. “Not really. I just keep thinking what they’re doing in there. It’s eating me up.”

“Who cares?”

Tidus’ head jerked up. He was sure he’d misheard. 

“What?” 

Lulu pushed herself from the pillar. “Who. Cares.” Her voice was cool like a winter breeze. 

“B-but…” Tidus wasn’t sure how to respond. “We’re talking about Yuna here! You trust here with that scumbag Seymour?”

Lulu raised her eyebrows, and Tidus instantly regretted his outburst. While not quite as devout as Wakka, he knew Lulu still had a healthy respect of Yevon. But she didn’t pursue it.

“He’s a maester, what do you think he’s going to do to her? Kill her? Don’t be silly.”

Tidus shrugged. “I don't know, I just want her out of there. We’re her guardians, we should be keeping Yuna in our sights at all times.”

He was suddenly painfully aware of how close Lulu was. He could smell her perfume, a deep, lavender scent that was a welcome relief from the musk of Guadosalam.

“_Yuna_”, Lulu said, emphasizing the name, “can wait.”

For a reason Tidus couldn’t quite pinpoint, he felt suddenly warm. He looked around. They were alone.

“Wh-what do you mean?” he asked tentatively. 

“I mean,” Lulu said lowly, taking another step towards him, “I’ve been wanting to catch you by yourself for a while now.”

Tidus instinctively took a step back. He stumbled as his right foot hit a submerged rock, but managed to stay on his feet. Lulu was watching him with the hint of a smile on her lips.

“Lulu, you’re not making any sense,” Tidus said nervously. “What are you talking about?”

Lulu sighed, as if she were disappointed at how slow he was. 

“Why do you think I was content to let Yuna go off with maester Seymour?”

The question caught Tidus off-guard. 

“I, uh…”

Lulu was standing in front of him again. 

“She’s always floating around you, talking about this, laughing about that. If I wanted to get to you by yourself, she needed to be away for a while.”

Tidus found it hard to swallow. Lulu had never paid much attention to him throughout their journeys. Other than the occasional cold insult, she seemed content to let the others take care of him. In fact, this was the longest conversation the two of them had ever had.

“I-I don’t understand,” Tidus stammered. 

“I think you do,” Lulu said, standing inches away from him. She crossed her arms in a V-shape and pushed her cleavage up. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at these puppies throughout our trip.”

Tidus felt like a bucket of ice water had been dropped on him. He wanted to run away, but at the same time he was rooted to the ground. She was right. He _had_ been staring at her chest, ever since he first met her in Besaid. Who could blame him? She had by far the largest tits he had ever seen on a woman, and the way she wore her heavy dress, her shoulders and upper chest bare, the necklace around her neck drawing your eyes towards her cleavage... And Tidus knew he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t control his eyes. Lulu drew the attention of men everywhere, in Besaid, Luca, Kilika, even the twisted Guado here in Guadosalam. She was beautiful. While Yuna and Rikku were cute in their own way, they lacked the raw sex appeal of Lulu; the way her heavy black hair sensually covered one eye, her alabaster skin free of any blemishes, those beckoning purple-tinted lips…and of course her awe-inspiring chest.

Ironically, only Wakka (and Auron, but he was another story entirely) didn’t seem to be hypnotized by her looks. He was in love with her, certainly, but Tidus knew that he didn’t want to pursue Lulu out of respect of his dead brother Chappu. 

“Well?”

Lulu’s voice brought him back to reality. His eyes flashed at her chest, the mountains of pale flesh threatening to spill out of her dress. He quickly looked away when he saw Lulu raise an eyebrow.

“L-Lulu, it’s not what you think,” Tidus tried to evade. When he took another step back, he felt his back hit something hard. When he looked back in panic, he realized he was standing against a wall. Lulu had him cornered. 

“Oh?” Lulu said, her voice slow and purposeful. “My mistake, then. I thought that you wanted to see them.” 

Tidus felt his mind go blank. He couldn’t say a word. She took a step towards him.

“Touch them.”

Another step.

“Put your dick between them and fuck them.”

She was so close that her chest was pushing up against Tidus’ own. Tidus wasn’t sure he could remember his own name if he was asked to. His limbs were paralyzed, Lulu’s close proximity to him overloading his brain. Lulu took advantage of the moment and fell down to her knees. After a few tugs, she yanked his shorts down, leaving him in his underwear. When she grabbed its sides, Tidus snapped back into action. He tried to push her away. 

“No, we can’t.”

“Why not?” Lulu asked, continuing her attempts at pulling his underwear down despite Tidus’ protests.

“Wh-what about Yuna?” Tidus said, trying to buy some time. 

This made Lulu pause. She looked up, the eye not covered by her hair measuring him.

“What about Yuna?”

Tidus didn’t know what to say. Did he even have anything to say? It had been a last-ditch effort, a spontaneous burst to hopefully get Lulu to back off. But now that he thought about it, he really was concerned about Yuna. As he traveled with her more and more, he was growing increasingly attached to her. There was something about the way she smiled, how she cheerfully dragged everyone along, even though out of all of them, she carried the heaviest burden. He felt an almost instinctive need to protect her. To stay by her side.

Lulu must have noticed a change about him. She tilted her head slightly.

“It’s like that, huh?” 

“No…” Tidus mumbled. “It’s just…”

The sides of Lulu’s lips curled up. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve been here before. Chappu had a girlfriend too, you know. Always talking about how he would marry her. They were made for each other.”

Tidus hadn’t known that. Wakka had never told him anything about that.

“But then... how did you two get together?” he asked confused.

Lulu pulled her hands back and grabbed the fabric of her robe, just beneath her chest. 

“I showed him these.”

With one swift motion, she pulled her dress down, allowing her breasts to spring free. 

Tidus’ cheeks felt like they might burn up. He wouldn’t be surprised if actual steam was blowing from his ears. 

“Yes, that was his response as well,” Lulu chuckled.

Tidus barely heard her, mesmerized by the sight of Lulu’s naked boobs on display before him. They were big, yes, but he’d expected as much. It wasn’t like Lulu tried to hide that fact, openly flaunting the scandalously low cleavage of her dress, her tits swaying as she walked. What he hadn’t expected was how wonderfully sculpted they were, hanging heavily from her chest, the snow-white skin contrasting deliciously with the dim light of the underground city. She had large pink nipples, and when she saw Tidus staring at them, she pinched the right one with two fingers, pulling at it slightly, causing her breast to jiggle in response.

“By the time I’m done with you, you won’t even remember Yuna’s name,” Lulu said, grabbing Tidus’ underwear again. This time he didn’t resist, allowing Lulu to pull them down, exposing his dick. Which, unsurprisingly, was rock-hard. 

“My my,” Lulu breathed, tentatively grabbing hold of his dick. “Wakka was right when he said you look a lot like Chappu.”

She gave his dick a quick squeeze. Tidus squirmed beneath the warm feeling of Lulu’s hands on his dick. Slowly, she started moving her hands up and down, jerking his cock. She put one hand to her mouth and spat on it, rubbing her saliva covered hand all over his fat cock. 

“Oh fuck,” Tidus groaned.

"Mmm, so big," Lulu purred.

A predatory grin graced Lulu’s mouth as she continued stroking his member, getting it slicker and slicker. Part of Tidus was worried that they might get caught. The alley they were in seemed to be abandoned, but if they wanted, anyone could walk in. They’d see Lulu on her knees in front of his cock, vigorously rubbing it, her enormous tits out for the world to see. 

For a while, Tidus savoured the delicious sensation of getting a handjob from Lulu. Then Lulu spoke up.

“Time to speed this up.”

Before Tidus could ask what she meant, she enveloped his cock in her mouth and started giving him a sloppy blowjob. 

“Fuck!” Tidus cried out.

Lulu’s thick purple lips felt heavenly on his dick. She ran her tongue slowly up and down his shaft, long strokes at a time, covering his quivering tool in her saliva. Tidus moaned softly as Lulu went to work on his cock, taking him in her mouth as she bobbed her head back and forth his raging member. Occasionally, she would switch up and gently lap at the tip with her tongue, before swallowing him whole again. The copious amounts of spit she’d spread across his dick made her job all the easier. The lewd sticky sounds of Lulu sucking on his cock filled the alleyway, and Tidus felt his body heat up as the busty mage pleasured him with her mouth. When she had her fill of his dick, she moved down to his balls, kissing them, licking them, sucking the skin in her mouth while she furiously jerked him off with her free hand. It was clear that this wasn’t Lulu’s first ‘job’. Either Chappu must have been one lucky man, or his wife hadn’t been content with just one partner. Regardless, Tidus quickly felt himself nearing his edge.

“Fuck, Lulu, I’m gonna cum!” he moaned. He didn’t care anymore who heard them. All he wanted was to release his seed all over the beautiful, buxom woman in front of him. But Lulu stopped abruptly, his dick appearing from her mouth with a slight pop. Her breathing was slightly labored.

“That’s what I wanted to hear. Now, I hope you’re ready for the main course.”

Tidus swallowed. His heart was racing with excitement. What could possibly be better than having the most beautiful woman in the world suck him off? 

The question was quickly answered as Lulu inched closer to him on her knees. She placed her hands underneath her tits and quickly buried Tidus’ cock between them. 

“Oh god, Lulu,” Tidus moaned as his cock was enveloped in the warm, luscious crevasse between her breasts. Lulu’s cleavage was deliciously warm, his dick being firmly tucked in on all sides like a warm glove. He wasn’t a religious believer, but right now he wanted to get down on his knees and thank Yevon for this blessing. 

Lulu smiled, a taunting, challenging grin.

“I'm going to milk you dry, baby. Let’s see if you can last longer than Chappu.”

She started moving her upper body up and down, her boobs keeping Tidus locked in as they pumped his rod. With how wet Tidus’ dick was, it didn’t take long for Lulu’s tits to get similarly slick, and soon her cleavage was like a slip-and-slide, Tidus’ dick moving up and down between them without any effort. A slight flush began to spread across Lulu’s cheeks as she sped up her movements, titfucking him faster and faster. 

“How…how’s that?” Lulu panted as she maneuvered her sticky twin mounds all around his dick. Her usually pristine hair was getting more and more disheveled.

“It-it’s so good,” Tidus barely managed. “I-I…_fuck_!”

He started moving his hips in tandem with Lulu’s movements, fucking her tits as she serviced him with her bodacious rack.

“Oh my!” Lulu exhaled, struggling to keep his dick in control. “Definitely…definitely better than Chappu.”

She stopped her own movements and entangled her hands over Tidus’ dick, focusing entirely on keeping it in place. Tidus took this as an invitation to speed up, and he started thrusting his dick into her breasts as hard as she allowed him to.

“Lulu, your so fucking amazing!” Tidus cried out. 

The busty mage didn’t say anything, staring up at him from below, her uncovered eye keeping his own locked. Her low eyelids invited him to fuck her as hard as he could, to shoot himself out all over her giant tits. The only sounds escaping from her mouth were slight grunts whenever Tidus pushed his dick in her face. 

Suddenly, Tidus’ bubble of pleasure was popped by a voice coming from the streets behind them.

“Hellooooo. Lulu, Tidus, where are you?”

Tidus abruptly stopped his thrusts. He’d recognize that bright, cheery voice anywhere. It was Yuna.

“Oh my god,” Tidus whispered. 

He tried to pull away from Lulu, but the half-naked mage held on tight, keeping his dick firmly tucked between her tits.

“We’re not finished here yet,” she said, her voice cold.

Tidus stared at her in shock.

“What are you talking about? Yuna is out there! We have to go.”

“Yuna can wait. You just focus on fucking these tits.”

“Are you _crazy_?!” Tidus almost shouted, but lowered his voice just in time. “Let me go!”

“No.”

Instead, Lulu started moving on her own accord, her breasts rolling and bouncing around his cock. 

“F-fuck!” Tidus groaned despite himself. “Sto…stop.”

“You don’t mean that,” Lulu grinned. She sped up, titfucking him faster and faster. 

“Anyone there?” 

Yuna’s voice was suddenly horribly close. Tidus felt a rising panic, but then Lulu started sucking on the head of his cock as she ran her breasts along his rod, spit and precum covering her mouth as she tried to get as much of it in her mouth as possible.

“Ah…fuck!” 

The sensation was too much. Tidus grabbed Lulu’s hair, just beneath her bun, forcing her face down on his cock. 

“_Hmmmpf_!” Lulu muffled in surprise.

Tidus didn’t listen to her protests, jamming her face up and down his cock. After the initial shock, Lulu eagerly complied, bobbing her head up and down his tool, all the while pumping her tits along its shaft. 

“Fuck Lulu, I’m gonna cum!” Tidus cried out.

His dick popped out of Lulu’s mouth. She looked up at him.

“Yuna…_ungh_, Yuna’s right… outside” she panted with a grin, her grunts coming out in tandem with Tidus’ thrusts. “Weren’t you so worried about her?”

Tidus felt a flash of shame, but it was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of Lulu’s warm tits on his cock. 

“I don’t care about Yuna! I want you Lulu. You’re all I want!”

Lulu smiled thinly.

“Then cum, little boy. I want that thick, sticky juice. Cum all over these big fat tits.”

The words proved too much. Tidus felt himself unload all over Lulu’s breasts, covering them in thick spurts of cum.

“Aaah,” Tidus groaned. His orgasm lasted a good few seconds, showering Lulu's tits in wave after wave of his seed.

“Mmmm”, Lulu moaned in response, sticking out her tongue to catch as many stray strands as possible. She rubbed his cum all over her tits with her hands.

Tidus could barely stand. He felt completely spent. Lulu slowly rose to her feet, her tits swaying hypnotically. She pulled up her dress, seemingly not caring that her boobs were still covered in Tidus’ cum. Tidus watched in awe as she tried to force her amazing rack into the dress. When she noticed him staring, she chuckled.

“Enjoying the show? Don’t forget about yourself.”

Tidus had forgotten that his dick was still out for the world to see. He quickly yanked his underwear and shorts up. The smell of sex hang heavy in the air. After rearranging her hair, Lulu looked at Tidus.

“Since it’s rather obvious that Yuna finished her meeting with maester Seymour, it’s time we head back.”

When Lulu turned, Tidus grabbed her arm. She looked down at his hand.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked coolly. 

Tidus awkwardly let go.

“I thought…you know, after all this…are we like, together now?”

Lulu let out a cold laugh, which felt like daggers inside Tidus’ stomach.

“Please. Your nice for a bit of fun, but that’s it. I was simply annoyed at how eager you seemed around Yuna. You lasted longer than I expected, I’ll hand you that.”

“B-but,” Tidus stammered. The Lulu of moments ago, the slutty, sexual deviant, was complete gone. The regular Lulu was back; cold, sardonic, mocking. Was this the same woman that had moments ago so eagerly titfucked him? That had moaned so lustily as he showered her in his cum?

Lulu straightened her dress. 

“A word about this to anyone, and I’ll let Yuna know how eager you were to put your dick between my tits. Got it?”

Tidus cast his eyes down. 

“Yes.”

Lulu nodded. 

“Good. Now, let’s join the others.”

Tidus followed her out of the alleyway, his head held down. When they rounded the corner, they saw Yuna walking ahead of them.

“Yuna,” Lulu said, raising her voice. “Over here.”

The summoner whirled around, a bright smile spreading across her face as she saw the two of them. She hurried over towards them.

“Where _were_ you two?!” she chided. “I must have searched all over Guadosalam!”

“I was discussing some battle tactics with our latest addition,” Lulu casually said.

Yuna’s eyes lit up. “Really? That’s great! I hoped you two would get a bit closer.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Lulu said. “We’re plenty close now, right?”

Tidus jerked his head up. “I, uh…yeah. We’re…good,” he told Yuna.

“Yay!” Yuna said, clapping her hands. “Lulu, I wanted to talk to you about some of the things maester Seymour said.” 

Tidus let the two of them walk on ahead as she slowed down a bit. His dick was still sensitive from Lulu’s ‘service’. From now on, everytime he would see her, his mind would instantly travel back to this moment. How the hell was he supposed to focus? Not only did he have to worry about Sin, now the image of Lulu’s breasts was also seared into his mind; those wonderful, luscious globes, the milky-white skin, the large erect nipples, how they felt against his cock, so soft and warm and…

Tidus groaned. 

_Dad, if you’re listening, I’m ready to switch places_


End file.
